koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nuwa
Nuwa (onyomi: Joka) is a serpent goddess in Chinese mythology who is the sister and wife of Fu Xi. She is often accredited to have given the gift of earth and rope-making to humanity. Nuwa is also known to have repaired the heavens once it tore away from the land, effectively healing the sky and the earth itself. Like Fu Xi, she is only available in Free Mode during [[Dynasty Warriors 3|her Dynasty Warriors debut]]. Her Dynasty Warriors counterpart prior to Warriors Orochi 2 is 18 years old and her height is 161 cm (a little over 5'3"). Her character revamp for the Warriors Orochi series is considered her permanent Warriors counterpart. She uses the same attire, voice, and persona for her later appearances in the Dynasty Warriors series. Her height for her Warriors Orochi counterpart is 168 cm (5'6"). Before 2012, Koei titles separated the Chinese characters for her character's name and called her "Nu Wa". Her given name as a deity is now properly localized in the games. Role in Games :"Even goddesses envy your beauty!" ::―Magoichi Saika; Warriors Orochi 2 Warriors Orochi In Orochi's scenario, Nu Wa first appears in the world with Fu Xi and Taigong Wang to stop Orochi. With the other mystics, she acts as one of the army's secondary leaders. In the end, the trio are defeated and forced to recuperate. During the main story in Warriors Orochi 2, she has already made herself an honored member of Wei's forces. Whilst in their ranks, she tests Cao Cao's leadership and worries about his growing ambition. Her concerns are put to rest once she realizes that he is more human than she previously thought. She entrusts the fate of the land into humanity's hands. She has an additional dream stage with her mystic comrades in Musou Orochi Z as they face the heroes from both time periods at once to prove the might of mystics. During the battle at Chi Bi, she gladly faces Zhao Yun and Yukimura's charge, impressed by their fierce bravado. She also shares some words to Cao Cao regarding the inner strength found within humanity. Content to leave humanity to their fate, Nuwa returned to the mystic realm after Orochi's second death. Sensing the serpent army's reemergence, however, she returned to assist Cao Cao in his anti-Orochi resistance. When Aya and company explain the necessity of siding with Da Ji, the mystic willingly aids their cause. She and Fu Xi later lead the charge to oppose their leader Susano'o. After Orochi's final demise leads to the destruction of the world, she and the other mystics transport humanity back to their proper eras. In the downloadable stage, "True Love", Nuwa and Nezha are taught above love by Aya as they battle warriors who show love in different forms. Dynasty Warriors Nu Wa offers a quest for her weapon in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. She is an optional playable character in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 once players have accumulated enough Community Points to purchase her. The same game includes a bonus downloadable scenario in which she and Fu Xi test humanity's power. She later acts as one of the star characters for the Kunlun Mountains update in Dynasty Warriors: Online, as players can obtain parts of her costume for their avatars as well as her weapon. Character Information Personality Originally implied to be a cheerful and optimistic individual, Nuwa is a suave and composed woman of grace. Not willing to disclose herself to others easily, she is proud of her immortality and condescends any who stand against her. In time, she finds humans to be amusing and believes in their capabilities. Aside from her fellow mystics, Nuwa imparts special praise to Cao Cao and his son for their cool-headed efficiency. By contrast, she regards Da Ji and Kotarō with disdain. Though her dignified demeanor is admired by many, some of the more prominent women view it as arrogance. She also clashes with Susano'o whom she deems as stubborn and narrow-minded in regards to humanity. Character Symbolism Nu Wa's weaponry in the Dynasty Warriors series follows the same naming motif as Fu Xi's, meaning that their weapons' names are nearly identical. This likely follows an idea of her entry from Records of the Grand Historian. In this account, Nu Wa is not particularly specified to be a woman, Fu Xi's younger sister, or his wife. The ruler was a righteous and moral person from the Feng family. Replacing Fu Xi's rule, the person is renamed Nu Xi whilst named emperor. Everything was continued as though it were still Fu Xi's reign aside from Nu Xi's introduction of music to the people. Nu Xi's accomplishments were considered high and a match for the Three Sovereigns. Within mythology, however, Nu Xi hardly exists and is adapted as a lady provider, repairer, and a mother of humanity. She is usually seen beside Fu Xi in Chinese creation myths. Voice Actors *Michelle Ruff - Warriors Orochi 2 (English-uncredited) *Yuko Sumitomo - Dynasty Warriors series (Japanese) *Yuki Makishima - Warriors Orochi series, Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Nuwa/Quotes *"Orochi. This world that you created here... It belongs to these humans now. However, that is what you wanted, is it not?" *"Hmph... You pitiful worms, you shall not even touch me!" *"Oh my, what a pretty girl! Now you should really be serving me." :"Foolish mortal. Your stupidity is exceeded only by your girth!" ::~~''Dong Zhuo and Nu Wa; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"You must be an angel. I've died and gone to heaven, haven't I?" :"Soon, you will. If you would not, then fight." ::~~''Magoichi and Nu Wa; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Cao Cao... I must apologize again for forcing the mistakes of the Mystic Realm on you." :"How unlike you, Nuwa. Sarcasm suits you much better..." :"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you, Cao Cao." ::~~Nuwa and Cao Cao; Warriors Orochi 3 *"You know, Nuwa... There are some faiths that would call us husband and wife." :"Me, your wife? Ugh, don't make me sick." :"Hahaha! You really hate me, don't you!" ::~~''Fu Xi and Nuwa, Warriors Orochi 3'' Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset : : Nu Wa swings her rapier backwards and forwards in wide arcs. : , : Swiftly charges upwards. : , , , ( ), ( ): Alternating strong horizontal swings followed by a last, powerful left-to-right strike. : , , , : Nu Wa charges straight forward while swinging her rapier horizontally to the right. : , , , , : Summons a small upward wind. : , , , , , : Revolves twice with the sword to her chest horizontally. : : Continuously jabs her rapier forward. Then ends with a spinning slash. Warriors Orochi 2 True Musou version ends with a lightning storm. : , : Swipes her rapier in mid-air. : , : A charge head-first into the ground. Horse Moveset : : Nu Wa leans to each side, and swings her weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi 2 : , : An airdash that makes her temporarily invincible. Nu Wa pushes herself forward. :R1: Nu Wa pierces her rapier forward quickly and continuously, firing ice darts that freeze. :direction + R1 : Hovers in the air and summons a hail storm with a spell. :Triple Attack 1: Releases a fierce gust of wind forward. :Triple Attack 2: Covers the surrounding area with rising winds. :Triple Attack 3: Conjures a giant column of air while raising weapon upward. ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Rains down a hail of ice upon the enemy. ;Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate : , R1: Stomps the ground and surrounds self with several lightning bolts. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Nu Wa mainly uses the rapier moveset in this title. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Nu Wa fights using a rapier and as such most of her strikes are very fast, very precise stabbing motions; with a few slashes in-between combos. The result of this is a great character for dueling, but with wide openings in crowd control. On top of this, her combo strings are very linear and prone to missing without proper aim and careful timing thanks to a rather narrow striking zone. However, with time and mastery of these nuances, she becomes a force to be reckoned with. Nu Wa's moveset is also available for edit characters. Warriors Orochi Using a combination of her R1 specials and air dash ability, Nu Wa can unleash very long combos in Warriors Orochi 2. Though she loses much of her extra mobility as a power type character in Warriors Orochi 3, her quick but light attacks benefit from the hyper armor effect. Her R1 attack combines her specials from previous games. Weapons :See also: Nuwa/Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Nuwa uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Jade Rapier *Ruby Rapier Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' Chapter 3 - Battle of Chengdu *'Requirements:' Play on Hard or Chaos Mode using Nuwa and get 1000 kills in 10 minutes. The "Treasure Found!" message should then appear. Gallery Nu_Wa_Concept_Artwork_(DW3).png|Dynasty Warriors 3 concept Nuwa.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Nuwaorochi2render.png|Warriors Orochi render Nuwa-altcostumeswoz.jpg|Third and fourth costumes in Musou Orochi Z File:Nuwa-dwsf2awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Other Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters